World of Regrets
by animefreak5483
Summary: Sora & Tai's relationship seems to be going perfectly until things change... Now Tai's becoming obsessive and Sora had a secret. Will love survive against all odds?
1. Troubles Begin

Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Well I usually don't post two Digimon fics at the same time- but I really don't like the way the other one is going- so maybe this one will be better… oh well- nothing I can do… so… anyway here's a story I wrote last week actually. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue…  
  
-  
  
The walls of the doctors office were not comforting to the youth who sat on the examining table. The words of the doctor as he exited the room rang in her mind. She had come to the doctors to get some medicine for a reoccurring cold and stomach flu. But that one question had brought her whole world coming down.  
  
"Sora, I've been your family's doctor since you were but a tot." The friendly looking man said as he put his pen and notepad back into the white lab coat's pocket.  
  
"I need to ask you something and I need you to understand that you can trust me." The doctor sat down. "we're testing your blood sample as we speak… but Sora, could there be any possibility that you could be pregnant?"  
  
Her breath caught… 'Pregnant?' She repeated in her mind. 'I'm… I can't be- I'm only 19... What about college…oh no… Taichi…'  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Her crimson eyes met his dark eyes. If the doctor's orbs were a shade darker- they would be quite similar to… Tai's.  
  
Her mind became a flash of memories. It was Tai's 20th birthday party… everyone left… it was just Tai and her there alone. It had all started with a simple kiss. Then they were on the couch… things just went from there- somehow they moved to Tai's room… no one was home to hear the moans and gasped breaths as they both reached that state of heaven that only a man and a woman deeply in love with each other could find.  
  
Just remembering those moments brought the tingling feeling back into her body.  
  
"Sora? Your reaction alone tells me it's totally possible."  
  
"Taichi… it happened so fast…" She said as she played with the ring on her finger. It was a promise ring Tai had given her the day they started dating.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll have the results soon. That would explain the majority of your illnesses. I'll be right back with the results."  
  
Sora sat in the room alone. Left to stare at the neutral walls. With a baby to care for everything would be changed. Well, things had already begun to change. After their night of passion, Tai had surely changed.  
  
Tai had become almost possessive of her. So possessive that all her guy friends at college, along with totally trustable people like Joe and Izzy, were facing a suspicious eye from Taichi.  
  
Sora's involvement with extra curricular activities had also become 'monitored.' The actions of Tai seemed cute at first, but as time went on possessiveness turned to almost an obsession.  
  
Besides Tai and the digi destined group, Sora had become good friends with the son of her mother's friend. Justin Matasmoto. They had been good friends- although it was a totally different relationship from hers with Tai.  
  
It was because of Justin, Sora had broken up with Matt and confessed to Taichi her love for him. Justin was a totally different guy than Tai.  
  
Where Tai was strong, and athletic with wild brown hair and chocolate eyes- Justin was a quiet, sensitive black eyed, typical Japanese guy (A/N: well that's a first! Most anime characters look oddly Caucasian for Japan natives…)  
  
It was with his coaxing that Sora had joined the drama club and its yearly production at the local university, where both Tai and Sora attended school.  
  
Tai had actually gotten along with Justin. Sora was glad because Justin was like the brother she never had. Whereas Taichi was the love of her life.  
  
That was until after his birthday. Sora didn't regret giving herself to the other half of her heart. But she did regret that it changed him so drastically. Tai was never such a possessive person.  
  
Now sitting in the room waiting for the results, she wondered how this would change things…  
  
"Sora," the doctor's voice gave her a small startle.  
  
"Oh, it's just you…" She said as her heart settled down.  
  
"Sorry to startle you, but I have the results of the blood tests." Sora gave a sigh and prepared herself the best she could for the results.  
  
"Sora, it's true. You're going to be a mother. Congratulations. In just seven or so months you'll have a little bundle of joy to call your own."  
  
"Thank you doctor." She said quietly.  
  
"Sora… are you alright? Is there a problem… what about the father… you do know…"  
  
"Of course I know who the father is… he's the only one I would ever love… ever give myself to. He just doesn't know yet." She replied.  
  
"Sora, I'm sure Taichi will be excited to hear the news."  
  
"I hope so." She said after the 'What to do now you're expecting' speech and booklets were handed out.  
  
Outside the hospital and all the way home, Sora's mind was playing through the scenarios in her mind of what Tai would react like.  
  
She slowly walked up to her apartment building. Noticing a familiar boy waiting at the entrance she stopped.  
  
"Sora! I was worried. Where did you disappear to?" Justin asked. "Practice is starting in a few minutes."  
  
"Practice?" Sora asked. "Oh no! I totally forgot… but I'm suppose to help mom in the flower shop till closing." Sora said in a desperate voice.  
  
"Don't' forget your over protective watch dog of a boyfriend needs his time with you too." Justin joked.  
  
"Justin… what more could happen today?" She sighed. This day was really beginning to add up- first the feeling ill all day through classes, then the news from the doctor, now practice, work and the thought of Taichi yelling at her tonight or tomorrow- it just didn't sound good right now.  
  
"What am I going to do? I love him, but he just… it's so complicated."  
  
"Sora- he's not hitting you or anything, is he?"  
  
"No! Justin Tai would never EVER do that." Sora tried to convince him. "We love each other, but its when he gets the ridiculous idea that there's someone else- it's like he loses his mind…"  
  
"Sora… I like Taichi, really I do. But maybe he wasn't ready to go to that next level yet."  
  
"I know. Justin look, I got to go. I'll talk to you in class tomorrow." Sora took off running towards her mother's flower shop and pondered the question of how to tell Taichi for the rest of the night. 


	2. Arguments Erupt

A/N: Wow- is everyone gone during the summer? I suppose they have jobs and all… Mine sure seems to keep me very very very busy- Especially since my office is being relocated… when I was helping my boss clear off his desk and file cabinets- let's just say that some of those papers were older than I was. I'm surprised we didn't find new species of dust bunnies or what ever living in there! All I can say is now I know why it takes for ever for big institutions to get anything done- they have people like my boss in there cluttering up the place with papers.   
  
Anyway- I decided to post another chapter- even with the few reviews- but thanks for them, oh and sorry to Dark N Dreary- and another reviewer, your reviews got deleted or something- ff.net has been doing weird stuff lately… but nothing I can do about it but apologize and thank you for you continued support of my fics!  
  
I'll shut up now ;)  
  
Disclaimer: You know it? Good.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For the rest of the week Sora tried to tell Taichi the news. But every time she tired to- she didn't want to break the bliss they would find.  
  
"Taichi…"  
  
"Ya Sora?" Tai asked as he held her close. They relaxed together on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"I… just wanted to tell you that… I love you." She said instead.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"What's wrong? You've been very… different lately…"  
  
"Taichi… there's something…"  
  
"Does this have to do with last week, when you stood me up?"  
  
"Tai! I didn't stand you up!" Sora pulled out of his arms. "I had to help my mom at the shop."  
  
"But you have time to be with Justin and not your boyfriend?"  
  
"Taichi, we've been through this before. You're my boyfriend. I love you and only you! We gave each other something special… I could never love another like I do you." She said as she tried to reassure him. Pulling Tai close and kissing him Sora tired to get him to relax.  
  
"Sora…please." Tai whispered as he responded to her kisses. "You're so beautiful… Sora I need you."  
  
A voice in the back of her head told her not to give in- but maybe afterwards he'd listen- besides she was already pregnant, so there was no further risk involved.  
  
Giving in Tai carried her into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sora?" A voice called into the silent apartment. Opening the door and shutting it, Justin entered.  
  
'She has to be here- the door is unlocked and she was suppose to be here with Taichi…' Justin thought.  
  
He walked into the living room and found the television on. After turning it off he heard muffled sounds coming from Sora's bedroom.  
  
Justin walked over to the door and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"So you liked that?" He heard Tai's voice growl.  
  
Sora answered with a giggle. "Stop…Taichi… that tickles!" She said in between laughs. "YOU!" She said in a seductive voice.  
  
Justin figured the couple was having one of their famous tickling fights like usual, so he opened the door.  
  
He was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Oh my! Sora…." Justin gasped gaining the attention of Sora.  
  
"Justin?" She nearly screamed as she pulled Taichi down to cover herself with his body.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Justin said as he fumbled backwards and out of the room. Had he just seen right? Sora had told him before of her concerns whether or not Tai and herself were really ready for that level of intimacy. And yet she was giving herself to him again…  
  
'Oh Sora, I hope you know what you are doing.' Justin thought as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Sora exited the bedroom in her bathrobe, shortly after.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were coming to practice… but I guess that's probably a 'no.'" Justin said as he stood.  
  
"Justin, I'm sorry… it's just that…"  
  
"No- it's alright. He's more important that a good friend or responsibilities…"  
  
"Hey don't you talk to her like that!" Tai said as he exited the bedroom in his boxers.  
  
"And why not? You seem to be able to yell at her enough." Justin said walking closer to Tai.  
  
Neither boy looked like they were going to back down this time. A fight was brewing. Sora needed to do something and fast otherwise they would really go at it.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Sora blurted out.  
  
Justin reacted immediately- it hit Tai just a few seconds later.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm a little over a month pregnant, Taichi… I just found out last week… I …"  
  
"Whose is it?" Tai asked before he thought about what he was implying.  
  
"Taichi?!?" Sora's voice sounded deeply hurt.  
  
"God are you stupid! It's yours idiot!" Justin yelled.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know? She seems to be spending a lot of time with you!" Tai spat back.  
  
"Are you implying I've slept with Sora?" Justin nearly lost it. He didn't care if Tai insulted him, or beat him up- but no one, no one did that to his friend!   
  
"Well I don't know!" Tai yelled back. "She gets all defensive when I ask her where she goes everyday."  
  
"I can't believe you Taichi…" Sora said as tears welled up in her eyes. "You're saying you don't trust me?" "I don't know what to believe Sora! The baby could be anyone's…"  
  
But before he could finish Sora slapped him hard across the face. The impact was so unexpected that it sent him falling to the ground. He looked up to find tears streaming down Sora's face.  
  
"I loved you Taichi- you and only you. I'm having your child and this is how you react? Denying my love and loyalty to you…" her legs began to shake. "How dare you…" She turned and ran out the door.  
  
"Sora!" Justin called after her.  
  
"Fine- be that way! See if I care! It's not my child and I never loved you either!" Tai yelled after her. He was mad- really mad that his words never really registered with him. He just said anything to hide the jealousy, anger and pain inside.  
  
-  
  
Sora ran straight for the only place she could find comfort… her mother's shop.  
  
It was true that Sora and her mother hadn't always had the best of relationships, but Sora knew for a long time that her mother was always there and loved her.  
  
"Mother!" She cried as she embraced the shocked woman.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.   
  
After hearing her daughter's story, Mrs. Takenouchi held her only child close.  
  
"It'll work out honey… is there any doubt that Tai is the father?" "I love Taichi- he's the only one I've been with…the only one I'll ever want.. Oh mother why?" She cried. "Why does he not love me back?"  
  
"Hush… It'll be alright. Maybe you should go visit your father for a while. Get away from everything here."  
  
"Can I?" Sora asked as he mother wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"I'll call him- he's over in America right now teaching at a University there. We'll have you there in no time."  
  
"Thank you… for understanding." Sora said quietly.  
  
"Oh honey, I love you. No matter what happened or what will come. I'll always love you."  
  
-  
  
Sora decided to try and see if Tai would come around before she left the country. If Taichi truly didn't want anything to do with her or the child, then she decided that she would not hold him back. She loved him too much to make him feel pressured into being the child's father.   
  
But the next day at classes was not better than the night before. Taichi was avoiding her at all costs. He wouldn't even look at her. Sora didn't know what to do.   
  
'So it is true… he didn't love me after all…' A heart broken Sora thought. As the final class ended, Sora could take no more of the hushed whispers from passer bys. She felt like she was in high school all over again… After taking off Tai's ring, she slipped it into his locker, and gathered all her books. Running off campus, she went back to her mother's apartment where she still lived.  
  
"Momma, I've decided… I want to go to America. Taichi doesn't want anything to do with me. I can't force him to care… I just want to leave."  
  
"Alright. I hoped everything would have worked out. But I called your father last night and he is happy to have you come over. You can even attend classes over there for a time if you want."  
  
"Thank you. I want to leave as soon as I can." Sora said sadly. "There's a flight scheduled tonight. I've already checked for you. Let's get you packed and I'll take you there."  
  
-  
  
The next day no one saw Sora at class. Taichi felt really bad about his actions. After not much thought, Tai had decided that he was going to be responsible for Sora and their child. Not only because it was his, but because he loved her. It wasn't fair for him to be upset; she was the one who would be affected the most.  
  
After classes ended he went to find Justin and apologize.  
  
"Look, Justin… it's really hard for me to say this, but I'm so sorry for they way I've been acting."  
  
"Taichi.."  
  
"I was so wrong. I love Sora, with all my heart… I don't know what came over me. I know she would never cheat on me, but my brain just sort of shut off and I lashed out at you and at her." Tai closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I forgive you Taichi. But I'm not the one who is in need of an apology. Sora's the one who needs you- now more than ever. I have to admit, I am jealous of you. Having a great girl like Sora love you so much. I will always be just a friend to her- nothing more because she loves you!" Justin said putting a hand on Taichi's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Justin. Friends?" Tai asked offering his hand to Justin.  
  
"Friends." Justin replied shaking Tai's hand.  
  
"So, have you seen Sora today? I've been looking for her- I've called her house too and got no answer." Tai asked. "I need to get things back to the way there were."  
  
"I haven't seen her either- I'm kind of worried about her. It's not like her to skip school. Even when she's sick…"  
  
"Well, I'm heading over to her house now, and then I'll stop by the flower shop- maybe she needed to get away from me for a while. I understand how she might hate me after what I said and the way I acted yesterday."  
  
"She'll never hate you Tai- she loves you."  
  
The boys parted ways on peaceful terms. Tai was glad Justin forgave him, now all he had to do was make it up to Sora. 


	3. Leaving Your Heart Behind

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story- This is my first attempt at an angst storyline- but have no fear- it ends happy….. I think- I might be mean and not make it happy ;) Anyway- I hope those who were pissed about my failed attempt to write a sequel will forgive me… this story will definitely not end crappy like that one did… but you'll just have to stick around and find out.  
  
Anyway- not much news here with me… so I'll just get to the story :)  
  
-  
  
Tai knocked at the front door of the Takenouchi apartment. It was very similar to the one she lived in when they were young. But on the other end of town, closer to her mother's flower shop.  
  
He and Sora were really inseparable. They had always been that way. Thinking back to the way he had treated her for the past months he felt horrible. 'What came over me?' He asked himself as he waited in between knocks. 'She means everything to me… I love her so much that I can't believe I could hurt her so.'  
  
He was just about to give up when he turned around to see a very sad looking Mrs. Takenouchi. It looked like she had been weeping. But the moment she saw him her expression changed into one of great anger.  
  
"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough already?" She snarled at him unlocking the door.  
  
"I need to speak to Sora. Please I…"  
  
"Sora's gone… she left because of you. Now go away and I never want to see you ever again Taichi. I thought you would have been better than this. But I guess you are still a child yourself." With that she none too lightly closed the door and locked it in his face.  
  
Tai stood there stunned. He had never seen Mrs. Takenouchi like this…ever! She was always kind and always looking out for others, just like Sora.   
  
'Sora's gone?' Tai thought. 'Where did she go?'  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi!" Tai said as he pounded on the door. "Mrs. Takenouchi- where did she go? Please I need to talk to her."  
  
"I said go AWAY!" She screamed at him. Tai couldn't miss the pain he heard in her voice.  
  
After not hearing anything from the woman behind the closed door, Taichi gave up and walked away sadly.   
  
'Sora… what have I done?'  
  
-  
  
Sora watched out the window of the plane as the island cluster of Japan, that had been her home for 19 years, disappeared from sight.  
  
'Goodbye Momma, my friends, and goodbye my love…I'll never love another again like I loved you…Goodbye Taichi…' She thought as she ended up silently crying herself to sleep in the uncomfortable seat.   
  
It was a long trip. Tokyo to the US East coast - nonstop. She had slept most of the way, for some reason she was seriously tired and drained. There was a dull throb in her heart now. It no longer paced with life and happiness that she had known for the majority of her life.   
  
'No, Sora you can do this. You will survive with…without…him. It's for the best. He'd stay with you because of the baby anyway- you'd never find love with him again.' She kept telling herself.  
  
When the plane touched down and everyone was exiting, Sora recognized the face of her father waiting for her.  
  
"Dad." She smiled as she walked up and gave him a hug. She hardly saw him, but she would always know his face. Her mother and father had separated a while after her birth. It was the worst thing for her, she had gotten very fond of him and then the next thing she knew was he was gone. She wasn't for sure on the actual reasons for the separation, but they both said that they would always love her.  
  
Sora figured that it was her father's work that caused her parents to split up. He worked as a professor in a university and was always away on assignments and research things.   
  
But that didn't matter. She was here now. Things would hopefully get better for her. Over in America they seemed to have a better reception for single mothers. And that was exactly what Sora was going to be… single… and alone as a parent.  
  
"Come on kiddo- your mom told me everything. Let's get you home and into a nice warm bath. I'm sure you'll like the university here- and I've set up all your transfer credits and everything."  
  
"Thanks dad. I hope that I'm not a bother to you… I just needed to get away."  
  
"No, you'll never be a burden. Sora, you're my only child, I'm sorry I wasn't around much for your childhood. So maybe I can help you get through this hard time. Come on, this way." He said putting his arm around her slender shoulders. He grabbed her bags and they were off to a nice looking apartment in the city.   
  
-  
  
Back in Japan, Taichi was getting worried. Mrs. Takenouchi would not tell him where Sora had gone. She was very secretive about where or how long Sora was going to be gone, even to people like Justin and Kari.   
  
Tai tried to live his life without Sora for a time. But every time he tried to he would always find something that reminded him of her. He had attempted to begin dating other people, but he found he just couldn't ever open his heart like Sora had gotten him to. Tai was reminded that he needed her. She was just to much a part of his soul to be lost.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai, she wouldn't tell me anything." Justin said as he met up with Tai one day at class.  
  
"She won't even tell you now?" Tai said frustrated.  
  
"I guess not. She did mention that she would be gone for however long Sora needed. And that she might not come back. It is up to Sora, I guess."  
  
"I need to find her…" Tai replied in a desperate tone.   
  
"I know- but there's not much we can do." Justin added.  
  
"Hey Tai!" A red haired boy said as he ran towards the two boys sitting on a bench.  
  
"Izzy? What brings you here?" Justin asked.  
  
"I found out something that might help find Sora." Izzy said as he caught his breath.  
  
"What?" Tai implored. "Please- did you find where she is?"  
  
"Well she's definitely going to be gone for a while. She dropped out of this university and had all her credits transferred to another school."  
  
"What? She left the school too?" Justin questioned. "But where did she transfer to?"  
  
"I couldn't find out exactly where- but it seems to be a private school in America." Izzy informed them.  
  
"America?" Justin couldn't believe his ears. He looked over and saw the pained expression in Tai's eyes.  
  
"No." Tai whispered in disbelief. "Why? Why would she go so far? I need her…" Tai couldn't take it anymore. He just started to cry, not caring if anyone say him.  
  
"Izzy, can you find out what university?" Justin asked.  
  
"No good- they don't let you search for students information." Izzy said apologetically.  
  
-  
  
As the weeks went on Tai became worse and worse. He couldn't live without her there. He truly had taken her smiling face, and her lively spirit for granted. And now she was a whole world away.   
  
Tai had seemed to lose all enjoyment in life in the short time away from Sora. Every moment of the passing days he kicked himself for being such a jerk and causing her to leave.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi made it perfectly clear that Sora was safe and that she was happy, away from him. And that's what probably hurt the most. The thought of her happy without him.   
  
Everyone tired to help Tai deal with the loss of Sora. They did everything they could to figure out where Sora could have gone.   
  
"Taichi, maybe Sora doesn't want to come back." Matt suggested.  
  
"What?" Tai said lifting his head up from his hands.  
  
"Tai, maybe she doesn't want to come back. She can be very stubborn. We all know that." Matt added.  
  
"You have a point, but Matt, she doesn't stay mad at people for this long." TK said.   
  
The group was sitting together in the Kamiya's living room in the afternoon.  
  
"I can't believe Mrs. Takenouchi won't tell us anything." Joe commented.  
  
"Well doesn't Sora's father live in America? Could she possibly be there?" Kari asked.  
  
"But where does he live? Doesn't he move around a lot depending on his research?" Davis questioned.  
  
"It's be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Cody added.  
  
"I still can't believe she left… it's so unlike her." Yolei said with a sigh. She, along with the others were very worried.  
  
-  
  
Sora sat in her father's apartment. A large bay window overlooked a busy park. Relaxing back into an old rocking chair, Sora pulled a blanket up under her chin.  
  
The swelling of her belly had finally become noticeable. She was, after all over five months pregnant. It was almost three months since she left her home in Japan. America was nice, she thought, there where several girls who made her feel welcome, but it just wasn't home.  
  
Sora desperately wanted to return to her regular life… surrounded by her friends, her mother and…   
  
'No, you shouldn't think about him… he didn't want us.' She told herself again as she touched the area where her child was growing. 'I'm sorry little one- but it's just going to be you and me. But that's ok… my father wasn't there all the time and I made it through ok.' She reasoned with herself.  
  
But deep down she was lying to herself. She wanted so badly to have her children grow up with both parents… a normal family… but somehow that didn't seem possible anymore.  
  
Sora more and more found herself crying her way to sleep every night. Waking up a dawn to the happy greeting she'd become accustomed to- morning sickness. During the days when her father didn't have to teach or work on research, he took Sora out to see the sights of the big city. Otherwise Sora usually sat and tried to do as much school work as she could.  
  
But every time the sickness struck, she found herself grasping at a photo of her heart… even if he had abandoned her… she clung to his memory for strength.  
  
'Taichi…' She would call out, but no one ever came… 


	4. Longing and Decisions

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hey all- Long day- not feeling well, so I'm not in the talkative mood…Mondays suck, and I have a feeling Tuesday won't be too much better. Thanks for the reviews- they at least were a nice surprise on such a crappy day- but anyway- I'm alive and that's what matters most…I guess. Ok ttyl  
  
Disclaimer- you know it by now-  
  
-  
  
More time passed. Things only worsened for both sides. Sora determined to not be a burden to Taichi's life, kept very little contact with her past, except for one day…  
  
"Guys! Guys! LOOK!" Kari ran into the living room one night. The usual crew were gathered around the Kamiya living room. They were chatting, all except for Tai. He sat silently at the window, looking drained. That was the new Taichi Kamiya. The one that had appeared a month after Sora's departure. He no longer held much hope of finding her. He and the others had nearly exhausted all efforts to find her, and it had scared him deeply.  
  
"What is it Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"It's an email! And you'll never guess who it's from!"  
  
"Well then tell us." Yolei smiled at her excitement. They so rarely were happy these days that when they were it was a big thing.   
  
"It's from Sora!" Kari looked over to where Tai sat.  
  
At the sound of her name, Tai instantly sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.  
  
He had been having dreams of her lately. Never before had he been apart from her this long… it was like going into withdrawal from a drug. In his dreams they were happy- Sora was in his arms and the baby was in hers. But every morning for the past few months, he would awake alone… he often wondered if she dreamed of him.  
  
"Taichi, it's from Sora." Kari repeated as she showed him a piece of paper with a letter printed on it.  
  
He slowly began to awake from his stupor as she began to read the note.  
  
=  
  
Dear Kari and everyone,  
  
I have to ask you all to forgive my silence and sudden departure. By now you must know I've decided to stay with my father here in America.  
  
I needed to leave for several reasons, but I don't feel like going into details now.  
  
I just wanted to not make you worry more than you already have. I can only ask you all to forgive me.  
  
Please know that I am well, or as well as to be expected.  
  
The baby is quite healthy, the doctors say and will hopefully arrive in a few months.  
  
I don't expect you to understand my actions, but please know that I did what I had to do.  
  
I don't want to be a burden to anyone, least of all to you… Taichi.  
  
Please be happy in your own life. And do not worry about us, we are safe and cared for.  
  
I must go now dear friends. I miss you all very much. And I hope to come back when things are better.  
  
I love you all,  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
=  
  
Kari had just finished reading the letter when Tai grabbed the paper from her hands. He reread it as he shook out of fear and sadness.  
  
"Did she have a return address?" Izzy inquired.  
  
Kari shook her head. "It was her father's email account. And there was none."  
  
"I have to go to her." Tai said suddenly.  
  
"Taichi, you know we don't know where she is over there." Ken spoke.  
  
"But can't we just look up Mr. Takenouchi in a phone book, or college registry?" Cody inquired.  
  
"It's worth a shot again." TK suggested.   
  
Tai ran to his old room, he had since moved out of his parent's home and into an apartment.  
  
"Kari- where did mom and dad put those old suitcases?" Tai called as he looked through the storage room that use to be his room.  
  
"Tai what are you doing?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm going over to America, and I'm going to find her. I've sat and done nothing to clear things up. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"But Taichi where are you going to start looking?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll talk to Mimi in New York. I know she's not telling us everything. She has to know where Sora is!"  
  
"Then I'm coming too." Justin added as he too stood and joined Tai.  
  
-  
  
Sora felt horrible. She had been in and out of the hospital for a few weeks now. The doctors said that her depression and stress levels were going to start effecting the baby soon. And that it could be a very difficult delivery. At the moment she laid back in the soft sheets of her bed, just staring at the ceiling.  
  
With her small frame, coupled by the baby's needs Sora found herself tired and sore all the time. The doctors had prescribed that she not over exert herself and that bed rest was very important.  
  
But she hated bed rest…lying around and doing nothing- it only brought out the unhappiness she was trying so hard to hide from everyone, even herself.  
  
She had sent several emails to Kari- but she dared not read any of their responses. They would only bring more pain. That and they would probably cause her to return to Japan- but that would only cause even more stress and heartache. Tai would feel obligated to be there for her- she wanted his love more than ever, but not his pity or compassion out of duty.  
  
The only regular contact she had with her old friends was Mimi in New York. It had been Mimi's idea that Sora should email the others. They had been so worried, according to Mimi.  
  
That's all Sora wanted to hear- she couldn't stand Mimi talking about them. So she asked her not to talk of the others and to keep her secrets from them.  
  
Mimi had been reluctant to do so, but she understood Sora's reasons. Mimi, herself was torn between her deep friendships with the group and Sora. But Sora needed her right now.   
  
-  
  
The pink haired beauty ran down the stairs of her family's very nice apartment in new York City. There was a knock at the door and both her parents were gone. Not knowing who could be at the door, Mimi opened the door with a smile. The three who greeted her caused a major shock to her.  
  
"Mimi!" Kari smiled as she gave her friend a big hug. Mimi was frozen. Before her stood the serious forms of Taichi, Justin and then Kari was still hugging her.  
  
"W…what are you guys doing here?" She finally stuttered after Kari released her from the hug.  
  
"It's a long story, but can we come in… we need to talk." Kari said taking Mimi's hand. The bearer of the crest of sincerity looked like she was about to faint as she led them all into the family's living room.  
  
"Mimi, we need your help." Kari started as everyone sat down after Mimi had gotten them all drinks.   
  
"Kari, please… please don't ask me to betray her. She couldn't take it if she found out… she's been so fragile lately…" Mimi began. She knew very well what they were going to ask her to do.  
  
"So you do know where she is?" Justin asked quietly. He had met Mimi several time before her move to New York, but that was only because Sora knew her.  
  
"Please Mimi- I need her! I need to see her." Tai suddenly pleaded as he knelt at her feet. Mimi could tell he was also hurting. Almost as much as Sora herself was.  
  
'What do I do?' Mimi asked herself. She wanted all this mess to be sorted out and soon. But Sora was so ill lately and so weak that a confrontation of wills would surely mean disaster for her and the baby. Mimi needed to think things through. This would probably be the hardest decision she would ever have to make in her life.   
  
"Taichi… I…"  
  
"Please Mimi. Just tell me where I can find her. I won't tell her that you told us. I need to settle things." Tai continued pleading.  
  
"You still love her?" Mimi asked as she looked into his deeply pained chocolate eyes.  
  
"I never stopped… I couldn't deny my heart what it desires more than anything else." He said. Mimi almost blushed after hearing those romantic words.  
  
'No Mimi- this isn't the time to go all hopelessly romantic and day dream.' She told herself as her mind wanted to drift and think if the one she cared for felt the same for her.  
  
"Taichi. I want to help you. Really I do. But, it's just that Sora… she's not in a position to take on any more stress." Mimi tried to explain with out getting them all overly worried.  
  
"What? What's wrong with her?" Kari asked.  
  
"Is she ill? What happened?" Justin also chimed in.  
  
"She's been ordered to bed rest, she was trying to hard to get things done- that the stress and emotional tolls could hurt the baby… if I'd take you to her now, things would only end worse off then they are." Mimi said sadly. "I want the two of you back together and to be happy so bad, but I can't. I'm sorry Taichi."   
  
"Can I at least see her? All I want to do is see her again." Tai said fighting back tears. "I'm begging you Mimi."  
  
"so we came all this way for nothing?" Justin said.  
  
"No- we've come all this way, Mimi… maybe if you could just talk to her… or let me talk to her." Kari asked.  
  
After a few moments of silence Mimi looked back up to her friends.  
  
"I… I will try to talk to her, but I can't promise anything. It wouldn't be good to force her to see you, so it's up to her."  
  
"Thank you Mimi." Tai said as he stood and sat down calmly.  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow- she's at an appointment now." Mimi sighed. "Maybe you should talk with her father. Getting him to understand what happened might make things easier on Sora later on." Mimi suggested as she took a piece of paper and wrote an address on it. "Mr. Takenouchi is at the University right now- maybe you could go and see him today. He knows a lot more about Sora's condition than I do."  
  
"Thanks again Mimi, we'll go and talk to him." Kari said as she hugged her friend again. The trio left their bags at Mimi's house. They were spending the duration of their stay in NYC at her house. After catching a cab the three entered the research laboratory that Mr. Takenouchi worked in. Mimi had written the office number and direction on the piece of paper for them.  
  
"I think this is it." Justin said as he pointed to a large office door.  
  
"Do we just go in?" Kari asked.  
  
"The receptionist said he should be in there- his class is over for the day." Justin replied. Taichi was silent all the way over to the room. He had begun to feel relieved that they had indeed found Sora. But the path to her was still an obstacle ridden one. However, he didn't care what he had to do to get her back. 


	5. The Return of Your Heart

A/N: Wow people- chill! I don't think I've ever gotten so many death threats for a story! I mean come on- Do I look like the kind of author that would do that and make a sad ending?? Um…. No! But if it keeps up- I can be quite evil-   
  
…and then a large asteroid came and hit the earth and they all died! The end :)  
  
Jk ;) so let's try and write kate 'nice' reviews and not threats on her personage… personally I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die sometime- but not anytime soon…. I mean I still have the world to conquer! I want to be the best world dictator ever - so I can't kick off yet. And my friend Alex already has that honor, I guess… he says the minute I start my already planned out world take over plot, he'll come for me :) And you don't want a hyper Asian boy after you! Bad thing!   
  
Ok- I'm going to put down the sugar now…. "FOCUS!"  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
PS- Sorry for the wait- but ff.net wasn't letting me upload files- it was really annoying…but anyway- enjoy  
  
-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Sora, you really need to eat a lot more." The doctor said as he showed her the second set of ultrasound pictures of her child. "The baby is getting sufficient nutrients, but your body is not."  
  
Sora nodded. She knew she wasn't eating enough, but she no longer felt alive anymore. It had been so long since Tai held her, or anyone else of her friends, except her father and Mimi. She felt so cold.  
  
"If you intend to keep this baby alive and healthy- you need to take extra care of yourself. If you suffer, the baby is lost as well."  
  
"I understand. I will try to take better care of myself." She replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Are things going ok at your home. You said you recently moved here, how is the father taking the move?"  
  
"Father?" Sora looked at him. "The baby's father isn't here…" She said trying to keep the tears from coming.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry, I didn't know. This is just another reason that you need to take better care of yourself. The baby will only have you to look after him or her."  
  
"I know. And I will." Sora reassured the doctor before leaving the doctor's office for the day.   
  
'Sora, you will get it together!' She scolded herself as she walked out to the car.  
  
-  
  
"Mr. Takenouchi?" Tai called into the room after knocking on the door and getting no response. "Hello?"  
  
"It looks like he isn't here." Justin said as the three entered the neatly arranged office.  
  
On the desk sat a few pictures. While Kari and Justin sat down in the chairs to wait, Tai picked up the picture of Sora. It was recent. The swell of her stomach told him that it must have been taken with in the past week or so. It was of her sitting in a rocking chair that over looked a park. Tai stared at her tired looking eyes. The smile on her face was a forced one. Even he could see that much. She looked awfully pale. No longer was the radiant glow of life on her creamy skin. It brought tears to Tai's eyes at the suffering she must be going through, and he was the cause.   
  
Would she forgive him, he wondered as he looked at the picture.  
  
"My… my baby…" He said in a voice that shook with sorrow and a little joy at seeing her again.  
  
"No, she's my baby." Came a voice from the door.  
  
"Mr. Takenouchi?" Kari and Justin stood up.   
  
"Why did you come?" He said in an irritated voice. He recognized Taichi as the same little boy who had always played with Sora in their youth, and the source of all his daughters pain at the present.  
  
"We need to talk to you for a moment." Justin quickly said trying to get the man's eyes off of Taichi.  
  
The man ignored him and walked straight for Tai. Tai couldn't help but feel the anger in the man's eyes.  
  
"I'd like to say it was good to see you again Taichi… things have so drastically changed. Before I thought you were the man who would take care of my daughter. But now I only see the child that broke her heart and causes her to continue to suffer everyday by herself. Why are you here?"  
  
"Mr. Takenouchi, I know you must hate me right now- but please. Sora means the world to me… I regret ever hurting her. I've suffered too, but I can see that she has had the worst of it…I want to make up for what I foolishly passed aside."  
  
"I would like to believe you Taichi, but I'm not sure it's me you need to prove that to." He said as he sat down at his desk. Tai stood there waiting for the man to continue, but he didn't.  
  
"Mr. Takenouchi, I need to see her. Please, we came all this way to set things right."  
  
"We've been trying to find her ever since she left Japan Mr. Takenouchi." Justin added.  
  
"Who are you two by the way?" Mr. Takenouchi looked over to the two that now stood behind Tai.  
  
"My name is Justin Matasmoto. I'm a friend of Sora's. We lived next door to each other when you and Mrs. Takenouchi separated."  
  
"And I'm Tai's sister Kari. Sora's like a big sister to me. Please, can we see her. We're all so worried about her back home."  
  
"Kari, Justin, could you please leave me and Taichi alone for a moment. I need to talk to him, man to man."  
  
Looking at Tai, who gave a nod, Kari and Justin exited and waited out in the hall.  
  
"Now Taichi." Mr. Takenouchi began. "I really don't know what to say to you. On the one hand I want to beat the living daylights out of you for doing this to my daughter. Not only making her pregnant, but acting so childish afterwards. But then there is the part of me that wants her to be happy. She's miserable here. Anyone who knows her can see that. She always was a strong willed and stubborn girl, but neither of us knew how fragile she really was until this." The man rubbed his eyes and gave a sigh.  
  
"Mr. Takenouchi?" Tai started out, not wanting the first option to be the chosen path.  
  
"But you really do love her… I can tell you suffered yourself. Both your eyes look lost. That was the first thing I noticed when she came to live with me."  
  
"I love your daughter with all my heart. I've been an empty shell without her."  
  
"I know I haven't always been the best of father to Sora, so I can't say I always know what's best for her but now is not a good time to dump all this added pressure on her. Taichi, she's not dong to well. It's all been adding up on her and I think that you being here and the fights it will cause right off the bat, they just won't help her any."  
  
"I know, but I need to be with her. I want so bad to be by her side during these hard times, she is carrying my child after all. I don't just need to be responsible because it is my child, but I want to be because I love her."  
  
"And that's exactly what she isn't sure of. If you go to her now- she will think you are there only because you feel obligated. She doesn't want that. That's exactly the reason she left Japan and came here. I don't know what to do…I really don't."  
  
"Can I at least write her a letter? We can take it slow. But just knowing that I love her and want her back… won't that help her?" Taichi suggested.  
  
"I think that, this is an excellent idea." the other man smiled.  
  
-  
  
The next day Mimi came to visit Sora in the afternoon.  
  
"Hey Sora, how are you feeling?" Mimi asked as she entered Sora's bedroom. Sora was in bed, like the doctors had said.  
  
"Hi Mimi." Sora said. She was glad her friend had decided to come over.   
  
"You'll never guess what I have." The pink haired girl smiled. Behind her back she pulled a bouquet of red roses. "They're for you."  
  
"For…me?" Sora asked a little stunned. No one else knew she was here except Mimi and her parents. "Who are they from?" Sora asked as she took the flowers and smelt them. It had been so long since she had gotten flowers.  
  
"And that's not all." Mimi smiled. "I'll be right back." The girl practically bounced out of the room full of excitement. "Look! There's a few presents, and then a letter. But open the presents first." Mimi smiled.  
  
Sora carefully opened the packages. In one there was a cute little blue jumper for the baby with soccer balls on the front. And then a pink little sleeper with the same design, incase the baby was a girl.  
  
"These are so cute. Did you get them for the baby Mimi?" Sora asked as she held the two outfits to her face. They were nice and soft against her skin; they were perfect for the baby.  
  
"Nope. It wasn't me." Mimi beamed. "But there's one more present and then the note. But I think you need to read the note now." A small gift bag adorned with those pink frilly things Mimi liked was set on her lap and a card was handed to her. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." Mimi smiled brightly.  
  
Sora was left alone in her room. She wondered what Mimi was up to. She usually acted giggly and bubbly, but today there was something more. After trying to figure out what was up, Sora decided to open the letter.  
  
"If you are still searching for the other half of your heart, please open the box and look out the window for it will be standing there, waiting for you."  
  
Sora was confused again.   
  
'What is this?' she wondered as she opened the small box the bag contained. What she saw in there both shocked her and made her heart flutter at the same time. Inside the small box sat the ring she had given back to Taichi before she left.  
  
The day he had given her that ring seemed like so long ago. It was the very day she had confessed to him her love for him. He had given it to her and made her a promise on the ring. When she asked him, he told her how he had been holding on to that ring since they had come back from the digital world after defeating the dark masters.  
  
"I will forever love you Sora. I always have and I will until my dying day." he had told her as he slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Taichi?" She whispered. 'Could it be? Would he… did he really still love her?' She wondered as she got up and walked as fast as she could towards the large windows in her room. Unlatching the window frame, Sora walked out onto the tiny balcony. The sun warmed her cold skin, but the sun itself would never have warmed her as much as what awaited her outside.  
  
Looking down onto the back gardens of the apartment complex, she saw a single figure kneeling on the lawn. Her heart felt like is skipped a beat as the figure lifted his head to show the pleading chocolate eyes before her. Sora couldn't breathe… tears began to fall from her tired orbs.  
  
"Taichi?" She mouthed out.  
  
"Sora, I love you Sora. Please forgive me." Tai yelled up to her. He could tell from where he was she was crying. He stood up and began to scale the fire escape ladders up to the fourth floor window where Sora stood.  
  
As he climbed over the railing of the small balcony, he reached out to touch her face.  
  
"Are… are you real?" She asked in a hushed voice. Her legs were shaking and her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Here before her was the cause of her pain, and the reason for her joy. She couldn't take it. It was just too much for her body and mind to process.  
  
Tai grabbed her before she fell to the ground. She had fainted. To hold her in his arms again, Tai began to cry.  
  
Mimi came in and helped Tai get Sora to her bed.  
  
"Sora?" Tai called to her as he stroked her hair with one hand. He too was trembling like she had been.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital Tai, just in case." Mimi instructed. Tai nodded and picked her up in his arms. He protectively carried her downstairs and out to Mimi's car. 


	6. Finally at Home Together

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Moshi Moshi  
  
Well since I start summer session tomorrow- I decided to post another chapter. Hopefully I won't get bogged down with lots of homework- I hope to have time to type the other fics I've been working on and meaning to get up.  
  
Oh well- shit happens and then you die (isn't that a great motto to live by??)  
  
Anyway- I've been keeping busy with work and a great new resource for anime- Why didn't someone tell me that my international channel was an anime heaven??? It plays like seriously an hour or more of great animes every night! Tonight it's DB GT- never watched that before- I've seen Db & DBZ- so this should be interesting and then Slayers is on… Just what I need to end this crappy weekend on a good note!!! So because Kate's happy you all get another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: eh….  
  
-  
  
Sora felt like she had been hit in the head with a hammer. The throbbing had caused her to wake from what felt like a glorious dream. Taichi had come back to her and he had told her he still loved her. But she had already had this dream often, and knew how it ended… she woke up in her father's apartment a world away.  
  
But this time something seemed different. She wasn't in her bed. It wasn't the same. Also there was a warm hand holding on to hers. She opened her eyes slowly in order to readjust to the lighting. The first thing she had noticed was the hum of machines and the dripping of an IV.   
  
'I must have fainted again.' She thought. Giving off a slight groan Sora tried to sit up but was unable to because a large mass of brown hair laid near her enlarged belly.  
  
Her movements caused the hand that held hers to squeeze hers. And the mass of hair to move as well. Before she knew it Sora was face to face with deep chocolate orbs.  
  
All she could do was blink in disbelief.  
  
"Sora? Are you alright?" His voice came. It was exactly like she remembered it, except it sounded tired.  
  
His hand reached out for her chin, but she quickly turned away.  
  
"Sora? Sora, please…"  
  
"You can't be real… I've dreamt this so many times. But my Taichi doesn't love me. He didn't want me…" She began to cry. Tai had never seen her so… weak before.   
  
"Do you want this to be real?"  
  
"With all my heart." She whispered into her pillow as she let her tears stream into the cool fabric.  
  
"Sora, then it is real. I'm real, see?" He said as he touched her face, drawing it to look him in the eyes. "I never meant those things baby. I would never stop loving you. I love you even more now being without your smile for all this time." He smiled at her.  
  
Her face was still expressionless, until it contracted in pain. Her hands went on her stomach as she groaned.  
  
"What's wrong? Sora, you have to relax. Just breathe. The baby isn't ready to come yet." Tai told her as he placed his hands over hers.  
  
"It hurts." She whimpered. "It hurts so much…"  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry to put you through all this Sora." He told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Sora seemed to calm down and the pain lessened. Tai wiped some sweat off her face.  
  
"I didn't want to be a burden… that's all I'll ever be to you Taichi…"  
  
"Nonsense. You could never be a burden. I want to be here for you. I love you Sora. And I love our baby inside you."  
  
"You… you do?"  
  
"I do. Please Sora. Forgive me. I will go to my grave trying to make up for all the pain I've caused you. If you will give me a chance to."   
  
It was finally registering in her mind that this was the real thing. Tai had really come halfway around the world for her and their child.  
  
But to Tai- the silence was taken as a sign Sora didn't feel the same. Dropping her hands he suddenly turned and began to leave.  
  
Sora didn't understand. 'Where is he going?' She wondered.  
  
"Goodbye." She heard him whisper to her.  
  
"NO!" She cried as she tried to get up out of bed, causing the IV holder to crash to the ground. "No Please… Taichi…" She cried out to him.  
  
The ruckus caused Tai to turn around and see her distress.  
  
"Hush… Sora- I won't go. You need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby." Tai tried to soothe her.  
  
The doctors ran in the room after hearing the screams. Giving Sora a mild sedative to let her rest, the doctors got her under control.  
  
"Doctor- is Sora and the baby going to be alright?"  
  
"Who are you?" Sora's doctor inquired of the strange looking man.  
  
"I'm the father." Tai explained with a worried smile.  
  
-  
  
"Are you sure you have to return?" Mimi said holding back tears at the airport terminal.  
  
"We have to go back, we're sorry Mimi." Kari said giving her friend a hug.   
  
"But you'll all come back and visit right?" Mimi asked looking at Tai.  
  
"We'll have you flown out after the baby arrives." Tai reassured her as he took Sora's bag. "I'll get that for you."   
  
"Thank you." Sora smiled back at him. The creamy color had since returned to her skin. They had spent a good two weeks there in New York, getting Sora back into better health.  
  
Tai never left her side all the while they were there. He had told them he had missed enough of her pregnancy, and that he would not miss anything else.  
  
Sora had begun eating more often and was a healthy weight for an expecting mother.  
  
"Thank you for everything Mimi. If it wasn't for you…" Sora started tearing up as she gave Mimi the best hug she could with the large belly she had.  
  
"Oh Sora! You're my best friend! I love you so much." Mimi returned the hug.  
  
"Um guys- I think our plane is boarding…" Justin smiled and pointed to the people entering the plane.  
  
"Bye daddy." Sora said as she finished embracing her father.  
  
"Say hello to your mother for me. And I'll come and visit in a few months." He said giving his daughter a kiss. "You," he said as he turned to Tai. "I expect a very happy mother and baby the next time I see you."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Takenouchi, I'll take good care of them." Tai reassured him with a hand shake.  
  
"BYE!" They all said as Kari, Justin, Tai and Sora all boarded the plane.  
  
"It's good to be going home…" Sora sighed as Tai got her a pillow to lean against in the seat. "I wonder if mother will have room for a crib when the baby comes."   
  
"Let's not worry about that now. Besides I have a big surprise for you when we get back." Tai smiled.  
  
"You do?" She replied. "You didn't have to Taichi."  
  
"I did. Sora, I owe you the world, and I at least intend to make things up to you. We can start by putting this back where it belongs." He smiled as he held up the promise ring. Slipping it back on to her finger he gave her a sweet kiss. "Now go to sleep. It's a long flight and the both of you need rest."  
  
-  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Sora asked as she held her hands on her eyes.  
  
"No not yet," Tai smiled mischievously. "Here, allow me." He said as he picked her up and carried her a little ways causing Sora to giggle.  
  
"What have you got up your sleeves Mr. Kamiya?"  
  
"Oh nothing much… I guess you'll just have to wait a little longer." He teased as he held her close.  
  
"Are you going to put me down? I'm as big as a house- I've got to be heavy." Sora said to him.  
  
"You're not heavy, and you are not as big as a house. You're beautiful Sora, and don't ever forget that." He said as he kissed her lips. "Alright, now slowly open your eyes." He instructed her.  
  
Sora did as she was told. What she saw amazed her. They stood in a nice looking apartment. It was neatly organized, nothing much decorated the shelves and walls, but in a corner sat a whole bunch of baby things.   
  
"Taichi… what is this all?" Sora asked as he set her down on her feet.  
  
"The bathroom is in here and then the kitchen and dining room are over there." Tai gave her the tour. "And last but not least the nursery that connects to the master bedroom." The smile on his face had not left since he entered the apartment. "So what do you think?" He asked as they stopped in the bedroom.  
  
Sora stood silent. 'This was Tai's apartment?' She questioned. 'It had to be…he wanted… he wanted her to move in with him?'  
  
"I can set the spare bed up in the nursery if you don't want to move to fast. I understand." He said taking her hands. "We can change anything you want- a different color for the walls, anything, it's…"  
  
"Taichi?" She stopped him from going to far.  
  
"I just wanted us to be all together…" He whispered.  
  
"Oh Taichi!" She smiled as she launched herself into his arms. "It's perfect… everything is." She said as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it. I was worried you didn't want to live here. Sora, I want you here with me forever. I've been saving up for as long as I can remember to buy us a place. And now with the baby it was the perfect time. When you left, I thought I had lost my world. I'm never going to let you go, ever again." He told her.  
  
"And I don't ever want to go away from you again. I love you Taichi."  
  
"And I love you Sora, both of you." He replied with a passionate kiss, caressing her swollen abdomen that was carrying their first child.  
  
-  
  
A/N: There's another chapter coming- so keep an eye out-  
  
See ya Later- 


	7. Happiness and a World of No Regrets

A/N: Hello Kiddies!  
  
Here's the next chapter of the fic!  
  
I decided to post this now because I wanted to get my mind off the two greatest evils in my life. The 'S' and 'W' words. School and work suck! But oh well…Kate got a promotion at work though. I should get a pay increase, except the budget crisis at the University kinda of killed that idea *grumbles* I'm working my way up the corporate ladder: Today the Student Finance Office, tomorrow the world! Whwhahahahahahaha… ok- who let me have kool-aid? Actually it was really good… oh well, I'm going to have to cut this off now- I know it's hard… I mean you just luv my sugar induced babblings but on with the show!  
  
Hey! I can hear all those 'Amen' and 'Thank God' comments! I'm hurt….  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer- …can't talk, if I do it will only lead to more babbling, which in turn leads to more babbling…  
  
"Get on with it!"  
  
-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Epilogue  
  
"MOMMY!" A little girl called out as she ran up a hill to where her parents were setting up a picnic. The nice day outside had prompted the sudden picnic in an open field a ways away from town.  
  
"Lookit mommy!" She said as the brown haired girl proudly stretched out her muddy hands to show her mother the treasure she had found. "Can I keep him mommy? Please!" The little girl's eyes pleaded.  
  
The woman turned around to look at what her daughter had found.  
  
"Abigail Faith Kamiya!" The auburn haired woman said trying to look mad. But in truth the little girl looked so dirty and utterly filthy that Sora couldn't help but start to laugh. "What did you get into now?" She asked using her loosely fitting sundress skirt to wiped some dried dirt off her daughter's face. The crimson orbs that stared back up at her looked identically similar to her own eyes.  
  
"I caught 'em. His name's Toady. Can I keep him?" The little girl pleaded as she pushed the toad she held closer to her mother.   
  
"Why don't you go show your daddy what you caught. And we'll see what he says when he sees the mess you got you new soccer outfit in."  
  
"I sorry mommy." The little child said before she ran off. "DADDY!" The child said as she took off towards the car where her father was unloading the cooler with their lunch. "Look Daddy! I caught him all by myself!" The tot called out enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey there kiddo. What did you get this time?" Her father said as he sighed. This kid had more energy than he had.  
  
"Daddy, meet Mr. Toady. Momma says I have to ask you if I can keep him. Can I please?" The tall man with similar wild brown hair set the cooler down next to his wife.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. Mr. Toady already has a home." He said as he took the poor animal from his child's small hands.  
  
"Ah…" The little girl whined as she gave her treasure to her dad.  
  
"Say goodbye now." He instructed.  
  
"Bye bye Mr. Toady." Faith said sadly as the toad was released back out into nature. But just as quickly as the toad was released a dragonfly buzzed past the child. "OH WOW!" She squealed and ran after her new friend.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." He said as his wife began to laugh. "She's your daughter too."  
  
"Oh, Taichi, were we that bad as children?" She asked as she wiped the little bit of mud off his face that he had wiped on after holding the toad.  
  
"We were angels weren't we? Or at least I was." He smiled as he pulled his wife closer to him.  
  
"You, an angel? Never." She sighed as she snuggled up to him. "I was the angel."  
  
"Sora, you've always been my angel." He said with a kiss.  
  
"And to think that in five months we'll have two more of them." Sora sighed. "What did we get ourselves into Taichi?" She asked as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"It's not my fault. I never asked for twins." He told her. "But I'm glad you're having them. We'll figure this parenting thing out soon… hopefully." He added as he watched his daughter run around playing.  
  
"I'm sure we will. We'll have to." She said as she closed her eyes. "Taichi?"  
  
"Hm?" He sighed enjoying the quiet. They rarely had that anymore with a rambunctious four year old running around.   
  
"No regrets right?" Sora asked as she sat up to look at him. Taichi opened his eyes to find a pair of wide crimson orbs staring back at him. He looked at her loving face and remembered the happiness he had felt ever since they had brought her back home. How he was overjoyed when their daughter Abigail Faith, or Faith as they called her, was born and marring her soon after the birth. His saw a bit of worry in her eyes and placed gentle kiss on her forehead. His lips trailed down to meet her lips as he kissed her passionately trying to show her the answer to her question.  
  
"Never. Nothing that has to do with you will ever be a regret. I love you too much Sora for there ever to be a regret."  
  
THE END  
  
-  
  
A/N: And that's the end of another Taiora fic! Review! If you do maybe I'll have the next Taiora fic up before the end of the week! Just in time for the weekend! And the release of Cowboy Bebop the movie!!! God Bless Suncoast stores! They give me quality anime- dubbed in English with David Lucas voice! *Kate sighs happily* I luv him!!  
  
See what I mean about babbling?  
  
There I go again…  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
